


Hinata's Apology

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After hearing of how Boruto acts just like her husband, Naruto, did at that age, Hinata feels the need to apologize to Konohamaru for the trouble her child causes.





	1. Chapter 1

As Hinata stood in her kitchen, drinking a cup of hot tea, the kunoichi could hear the knock on her door just a few feet away. “I wonder who that could be…” Taking a deep breath and activating her Byakugan just for a quick second, the mother of two smiled as she realized it was just Konohamru standing at her door. “Come on in, Konohamaru!~” With a smile, she started making a cup of tea for her husband’s childhood friend and their children’s godfather. As she heard his footsteps approaching her without hearing him state his reason for coming, her smile quickly faded. “Is everything okay? It’s not like you to come by without a warning if Naruto is still at work.”

 

“Actually…. I’m here about Boruto….” Sighing softly as he took the cup of tea the purple-haired woman held out for him, a smile came to his face. “Thanks, but I’ll get straight to the point. It’s nothing too serious, so no need to worry.”

 

“What’s Boruto done now? I swear, he really is his father’s son, whether he likes that fact or not.” A soft giggle left the woman as she remembered the time her first born hated being related to the Hokage more than anything else in the world. “He hasn’t been damaging property, has he? You know that was Naruto’s favorite thing before he joined Team 7.”

 

“Well, Boruto is just disrespecting orders and the way things work. Same way Naruto did at that age. You know, hating how genin can only take on certain missions and need to train almost non-stop.” Taking a sip of the tea and sighing at the satisfying flavor, the scarfed sensei simply held the cup in his hands as he looked towards Hinata. “He’s just stressing me out as much as Naruto did Kakashi. I thought I’d stop by and say hi. Refresh myself a bit. Your home has always felt like a second home to me. My apologies for coming by without asking or bringing anything.”

 

“No, don’t apologize, Konohamaru! I’m so sorry that Boruto is stressing you so much!” Of course the woman’s natural instincts would kick in hearing about her friend stress. She’d always help her husband ‘destress’ after a long day in the office, but as she stepped closer to Naturo’s childhood friend, the same thought crossed her mind. She needed to apologize for Boruto being a bad child, after all. “Here. Let me help relieve some of your stress as an apology for my son.~” As she licked her lips, she could see the blush starting to form on the boy’s cheeks, bringing a smile to her own. “It’ll be our secret and I promise you’ll feel much better when we’re done.”

 

Swallowing loud enough for the older woman to hear him, he couldn’t stop himself from giving in as she captured his lips in a heated kiss, leaning him against the counter ever so gently. Feeling her starting to undo his clothing, Konohamaru was at a loss for words, simply happy and overwhelmed as the gorgeous milf made her move onto him just in hope in getting her son out of trouble. “If Boruto keeps stressing me out, I may have to come back, you know…”

 

Hinata simply gasped excitedly as she freed the ninja’s cock, smiling as she dropped to her knees and placed dozens of soft and quick kisses along the shaft. “You’ll always be more than welcomed in our house, Konohamaru. Especially if I have to keep apologizing for my son’s mistakes.” Running her tongue along the underside of the shaft, the mother made sure her white eyes constantly looked into his blue hues, smiling as she could feel him already starting to write under her touch. His stiff cock never left the feeling of her tongue as she hooked her gentle hands into her robe and undressed herself, leaving her in just a pair of milk white panties. Seeing his eyes go wide at the view of her magnificent;y developed and toned body for a mother of two, a soft giggle left her as one of her hands wrapped around his hard cock and started stroking it. “Looks like someone enjoys what he sees.~ Don’t worry. You’ll get to do more than see it all very soon.”

 

Konohamaru simply nodded as he felt her other hand on his hip while she quickly and expertly stroked him. For a moment, it seemed completely natural for this, why the wife of the Hokage to have such skill with her hands and tongue. His rival and idol, her husband, has always been known as the Leaf’s Hyperactive Idiot, after all. “I’d love to feel… those….” A pleasured groan left the man’s tongue as he felt Hinata’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, a warm feeling surrounding his member as he felt her drool on his dick. The teacher smiled as he completely forgot his unfinished request to feel her soft tits massaging his cock, but she certainly didn’t. Feeling her mouth pull away from the head of his cock, the warmth quickly returned as she did just what they both wanted, wrapping her large pillow-like breasts around his large member.

 

“To feel what, Konohamaru? To feel my tits around your cock like this?” Her eyes shifted down from his face to his rigid member as she felt it throb between her soft mounds. Smiling as she listened to a few moans leave him, Hinata quickly started massaging his cock with her breasts, squeezing them around the throbbing erection as tightly as she could. Her instincts taught her to lick the head every time it peeked out through her breasts, causing the boy to groan and writhe under her in the process as she brought him to the throes of pure ecstasy. “I’ll make sure to have to punish Boruto after I’ve properly apologized to you.~”

 

The only sounds to leave the lad were moans at this point, feeling something he never would’ve thought possible as he felt the Hyuga’s breasts moving along his cock and causing his orgasm to quickly approach. It didn’t help him to hear the purple-haired woman talk like this to him as she was pleasuring him. Running his hands through her head and holding her as close to her cleavage as possible so she could pleasure his cock each time it came out from the top of her breasts, Konohamaru had to bite his lip to control himself from taking charge too fast. “Of course, it’ll take more than just this for me to forgive him….after all he’s done…” The young sensei simply writhed under those perfect breasts as his first orgasm rapidly approached. Biting his lip as she pushed him into the throes of bliss, he knew it wouldn’t be long until he couldn’t contain himself anymore and came all over her face, not that she would mind it.

 

Leaving her breasts down at his base for a moment and suckling on the tip of Konohamaru’s cock, Hinata simply looked into his eyes and smiled, swirling her soft tongue in the perfect rotation around his member. When she pulled off his member, letting some drool fall back between her breasts to slicken up his shaft, the mother bit her lip as well. “Don’t worry, Konohamaru. We have plenty of time before anyone gets home. I’ll be glad to go above and beyond until my precious child is forgiven.~” The woman started moving her soft mounds even more rapidly, reaching around and pinching her nipples as she did so to put on a little show for the lad. Every moan she let out was for him and she wanted to make sure he knew that. “It’s okay to cum whenever you want. I want you to cum on my face and tits. Cover them with your semen!~” Without waiting for another response from her son’s teacher, the dark-haired woman continued sucking on the head of his cock every time it poked out of her cleavage, smiling at the taste. It didn’t take much longer until she could feel a tight grip on the back of her head, holding her in place as she listened to the scarfed teacher groan in pleasure, bucking his hips as he let out thick ropes of cum, covering her face and even getting some in her hair. Hinata couldn’t contain her gasp of excitement as a small amount of cum dribbled out of his cock after he coated her cheek and left eye, causing it to stay shut.

 

Leaning back against the counter, the sensei was surprised to feel those soft lips plant a kiss on the tip of his cock only to feel them be replaced with her tongue as she licked up the last bit of cum he had let out. Of course, watching this happen only caused his libido to spike again, making him want to go for round two. “Why…. Why don’t we take this to the bedroom, Hinata…? Make sure no one can see us, you know?”

 

“I never knew you were the shy type!~” Hinata let out a soft giggle as she felt some of his warm cum drip from her face onto her breasts once she stood, draining into her cleavage. “I have the perfect outfit I want to show you. Naruto hasn’t even seen it yet, so feel special.~” Once she was on her feet again, the mother grabbed her friend’s hand and dragged him to the bedroom, blushing just a bit as she could feel his eyes hungrily glaring down her jiggling rear end. Though, that didn’t quell the pleasure and excitement coursing through her as she started enjoying the feeling of being stared at like she was.

 

However, once they arrived to the bedroom and Konohamaru closed the door behind them, he was quick to notice her rush into her walk-in closet. The blue-eyed teacher had no idea what was in store for him, but as he sat on the bed waiting, he couldn’t deny that this trip to just say hi and try to relax would turn into something so great. “Maybe Naruto doesn’t come home enough to keep her satisfied…” Of course, he was just thinking out loud as he knew being the Hokage was a very busy and stressful job, on top of the fact that he knew Boruto wished he had more time to spend with Naruto. “I should probably come and check on Hinata more often… See if she’s okay…” He didn’t realize he was thinking out loud, or that the woman in the closet could hear his every word.

 

“You’re…. You’re not wrong…” Her voice was quiet and bashful as she opened the closet door, showing off a dark but see through nightgown that clung perfectly to her curves. Taking a few steps out of the closest, it became apparent that she was wearing a matching set of heels due to the clicking on the floor. Smiling softly as she sat on the bed, she knew that Konohamaru was able to see the dark stockings that rode up her legs and appeared to be thigh highs. “But, it’s not like he’s a bad husband! I’ll always love Naruto, but lately… he’s been at work so much that we don’t even have time to ourselves before he gets called back or spends time with the kids…” Sighing softly as she looked into the boy’s eyes, she was surprised to feel a kiss land on her lips just briefly. “So… Please forgive me for letting out my frustrations with you…”  
  
Chuckling softly as he grabbed her hand, Konohamaru nodded and kissed the woman yet again. “It’s fine. Let’s forget the sadness and reasons to do this and just keep going. I’ll stop by anytime I need to relax and if you want to…. ‘Help’... me with that, I’d be glad to let you.~” His eyes lit up as he watched her face relax and become joyful again, just like back in the kitchen. “Lay on your back.~”

 

Nodding and listening to the male’s advice, Hinata quickly laid on her back, smiling as she lifted her legs and exposed her cunt for Konohamaru to see. “You want to fuck me until you cum inside, don’t you?~ Well, go ahead, Konohamaru. Feel free to fuck me as hard as you can and creampie me.~” Her smile only widened as she watched the scarf-wearing sensei undress and bit his lip at the site of her body on display for him. Hooking her arms under he knees and locking her legs in the air, the white-eyed mother did her best to keep her legs open for him as she stared at his rock hard cock.

 

Konohamaru took a deep breath before smiling and crawling over his temporary lover, capturing her lips in a heated and passionate kiss while sliding his cock into her surprisingly tight cunt. Pulling away long enough for her to gasp in pleasure as he took his time filling her, the blue-eyed male wrapped his hands around each of her breasts, squeezing and milking them for all they were worth as he started rolling his hips back and forth. Every push into her caused his member to stretch her out, eliciting a loud moan from the woman until she leaned in and captured his lips in another lust-filled kiss. Neither of them cared anymore whether this was right or wrong, but both of them were very happy to be doing this together, especially as Konohamaru’s impressive cock started hitting all the perfect spots inside of Hinata’s tight cunt.

 

Wrapping her arms around the boy’s neck, the mother was surprised when he lifted her hips and put her into the perfect mating press, bashing against the back of her womb with every thrust he made. For the moment, she would forget all about her husband and kids, only focusing on the cock she could feel continuing to stretch her snatch with each roll of her partner’s hips, especially as he squeezed her breasts and caused her to scream in bliss, probably letting a neighbor or two hear her in the process. Hinata eagerly wrapped her legs around her partner’s waist to prevent him from pulling out all the way, wanting the warmth of his member inside of her at all times, even if she was just being a greedy house-wife while her pussy spasmed around his cock with each wave of ecstasy that crashed over her when the tip of his cock pounded against the back of her womb.

 

As he listened to the moans of bliss echoing in the room, he knew he was doing a good job before starting to roll his hips even faster and rougher into her, causing her moans to only grow louder and more needy with each push into her tight cunt. He was already feeling the pleasure and lust get the better of him, but Konohamaru was determined to hold out as long as he could manage before filling her womb with his seed. Deep down, he hoped he would get the purple-haired woman pregnant with his child, wanting some way to mark her as his own. But that didn’t matter as the thought left his mind once her nails started clawing down her back and her head leaned back in joy. Every time he bottomed out inside of her pussy, he could feel her body writhing under him with need, causing her snatch to spasm around his member even more as their equal desire and need to cum grow worse by the second. “Hinata! I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”  
  
“It’s okay! Do it inside! Fill me with your seed and make me yours!~” As her words echoed through the room with a sense of desire and utter shamelessness, it wasn’t long until she could feel the scalding heat of her partner’s cum flooding into her womb. Nor did she have to wait much longer for her own orgasm to come crashing through her, wracking her body in a twisted pleasure that left her craving even more as her pussy clamped down hard around Konohamaru’s member. Everything in the world that wasn’t the man inside of her or the pleasure that coursed through her body had no relevance in her mind and wouldn’t until she felt like they were both properly satisfied. “What… What do you say…. We go for...another round…?” Hinata forced the words out of her through heavy breaths, hoping she didn’t come off as too needy towards him.

 

“I’d love to, but… I’m gonna need a bit of a break... I’m a little spent, Hinata.” Smiling as he pulled his member out of her quivering and needy cunt, a soft sigh left him as he looked down at her beautiful figure. “You have a simply wonderful body…” He admitted with a soft smile, simply laying next to her and pulling her into a gentle kiss, far less heated than the others they have shared so far. It was a bit of a surprise to him to feel her push her tongue past his lips and start playing with his own, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it as she happily cuddled up next to him.

 

“Thank you, Konohamaru… Sometimes I still have the same insecurity issues I had as a child. But hearing you say that makes me happy.” With a smile on her face, the white-eyed woman planted a gentle kiss on his cheek as she cuddled up even closer to his body, enjoying the warmth of his skin against her own. “Just between us…. This is the bed Naruto and I used on our wedding night. Brings back fond memories to be laying in it like this with somebody, especially with more fun on the way.” As she rested her head on his shoulder, she didn’t care about the cum that was leaking from her pussy, or the warmth of her juices that coated her stomach slowly starting to turn cold against her skin.

 

Konohamaru smiled as he pulled the woman into another kiss, biting her lip for just a moment before pulling away and trying to teasingly make her follow his lead. When that failed, his blue eyes narrowed slightly as he watched a smirk of defiance form on her lips. “Oh, I see how it is.~” Getting off the bed and grabbing her hips, the sensei flipped the mother onto her hands and knees, forcing her feet to hang off the edge of the bed so he could easily reach her rear end and smack it if he wanted to, which he definitely did. Luckily, her bed was low enough to the ground that he could still fuck her tight ass while standing on the floor. Without any kind of warning or noticed, the male spread her cheeks and dove in, circling his tongue around her puckered hole and smiling as he listened to the pleasured gasps and quiet moans leave the woman.

 

All Hinata could do from the sudden tongue assault was bury her face into the pillows and bit down hard as she could, containing her moans but still letting out whimpers and groans as she felt his tongue push its way inside of her for only a moment. As the purple haired woman let out heavy but quiet breaths into the fabric, she turned around to try and yell at the boy for doing something like that without warning, curious to what was going on in his mind, but she was quickly cut off by the feeling of two fingers suddenly filling her tight hole, causing her muscles to clench down around the digits. Almost immediately, she knew he wasn’t going to wait on her to adjust for him before he started fingering her ass, not like she was going to complain about the attention that her ass hardly ever got for more than a quick spank. However, as the moments passed and those fingers expertly moved inside of her, hitting every weak spot she had, the woman failed to keep her moans quiet, letting the sounds of her pleasure fill the room with each passing second.

 

“Gotta make sure you’re nice and stretched out before I fuck your ass.” The teacher admitted, smiling as he brought his other hand down to spank the mother’s rear, chuckling as it jiggled and she moaned at the same time. “Though, I never would’ve expected Hinata Hyuga to be such an anal slut!~” Of course the words that were leaving him was nothing serious, but he knew the degradation was enough to get her going just a bit more, especially as she once again clamped down his fingers in time with being called an anal slut. However, as he brought his other hand down for another slap, he let his hand linger and knead her plump cheek, relishing in the way it molded to her hand even as it turned red.

 

Hinata had never expected Konohamaru to be rough with her after their quick heart to heart, but she definitely wasn’t going to complain about the pleasurably painful sensations flowing through her body, even as she was called a slut by the man she now trusted with one of her most important secrets, she loved the attention he was giving her. It didn’t help that almost every ninja knew how to use their hands and fingers expertly due to all the hand signs, but the way he seemed to find all of the perfect spots inside of her to send her body alight in joy and desire was something she wanted more of. The white-eyed woman couldn’t even moan out his name properly to let him know he was doing a good job, all that spilled out of her lips were incoherent sounds that still managed to seem joyful and needy.

 

\--Though, as Konohamaru pulled his fingers out of her ass and quickly replaced them with his tongue once again, Hinata certainly wasn’t complaining. More moans left her lips as she could feel another orgasm bubbling up inside of her, just from having her ass played with like it was. The mother of two loved the way her temporary lover played with her body, kneading one of her asscheeks in one hand while using the other to squeeze and milk her breast from underneath her body. After a few moments of feeling his tongue slither around inside of her, applying pressure to every spot it could manage, the purple-haired woman was finally able to force out what she wanted, simple as it was. “More! More, Konohamaru! Give me more!~” She didn’t care if the boy used his tongue, his fingers, his cock, or his whole hand, as long as she was getting the pleasure she craved and needed to reach her orgasmic high he had forced her to love so much.

 

Rolling his closed eyes as he pulled his tongue out of her rear end, Konohamaru was quick to lower her plump booty to his cock, instantly filling her needy hole with every inch of his member and throwing her over the edge in almost an instant. Though, as her body arched and clenched around his shaft, he didn’t stop rolling his hips, forcing her blissful moment to last as long as he wanted as he continued thrusting into her, bottoming out with each push. It didn’t matter as long as he was making her happy and feel just as good as she wanted, which was exactly what he was doing as he reached under her and grabbed her breasts once again, kneading them in his firm grip. The blue-eyed sensei didn’t plan on stopping, not until he had filled her ass and left her leaking his cum, and maybe not even after that. Grunting with every push, it was only a matter of moments until she cried into the sheets, gripping the fabric tight enough to claw holes in it as she let out a loud and sudden whimper, a second wave to her still-lingering orgasm crashing through her body and sending her over the edge once again.

 

As this second wave of overwhelming pleasure came over her, Hinata threw her head back, screaming her pleasure out into the open for all to hear as the woman squirted once again, coating the bedding under her in her arousal. Even as she felt Konohamaru continuing to thrust into her, she was at her peak, as sensitive as she was going to get towards the pleasure that coursed through her and she knew he wasn’t going to stop just yet, especially once he pulled one hand from her breast and swatted her ass with it. At that moment, she felt the boy’s hand tangle itself in her hair, yanking her so she was practically in her lap as he thrusting into her, hitting all new spots that drove her wild once again. “I didn’t… I didn’t know you… had this in you!~” Her voice came out lazy and tired as she felt his hips pounding against her rear, as if she was nearing the limit of what her body could physically handle.

 

”Oh, I can do more than this, but your tight and perfect ass won’t get any of it this time.~” A smile on his face, a hand in her hair, and another hand on her plump rear, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh, Konohamaru was on heaven, loving every second of her ass greedily squeezing around his rigid member and loosening around it every time he pulled back out. It wasn’t long until his third orgasm was rapidly approaching, nearly crashing through him the moment he realized the pleasure was almost too much. However, the sensei was more than capable of holding on just a short bit longer, throwing the woman onto her marital bed and forcing her head into a pillow again and her ass in the air. Before she could ask just what he had planned, the male grunted as he rolled his hips into her one last time, flooding her body with his cum, a few less amount than his first orgasm, but more than enough to have the warmth radiate through her body. As he pulled out of her, it was a sight to behold. Hinata Hyuga, wife of the Seventh Hokage leaking cum from her asshole with a look of pure bliss on her face while her own juices had soaked the bed under her. Chuckling softly to himself, proud of what he had just done, the blue-eyed teacher smiled as he crawled onto the bed by her face, forcing his cock past her lips and sighing as she lazily sucked on it, swirling her tongue around the tip and eventually the shaft as he started thrusting into her mouth.

 

As she tasted her ass and his cum on her tongue, Hinata knew there was no was Konohamaru was going to cum again so quickly, but as she continued to drag her tongue along the underside of his cock with each roll of his hips, all that mattered in her mind was making him happy. Especially because that meant he’d come back for more, when her body recovered from this experience anyway. A quiet and muffled moan left her throat as she felt him push into it, stretching her out just a bit before she felt him pull his cock out of her and rest it on her face. “I…. You… you’ll come back for more…. Right…?”

 

“Well… It’s not like we have to be done now, right?~” He suggested, slapping her ass yet again as he stood from the bed and started getting dressed. “You’re still a ninja… and a Hyuga… maybe a family meeting came up and you had to attend…. With an escort for safe keeping.~” Of course, he didn’t think Hinata would be fully capable of lying to Naruto, but a quick trip to a hotel out of town, a few days to themselves, and the chance to fuck this gorgeous woman even more was more than enough reason for him to try and make it happen. “I’ll even pack for you as you leave the family a note.”

 

“But…. I couldn’t do that to them…” As she started coming down from her orgasmic high, a small piece of her conscious came back with it. “What about the kids?” Of course the kids would come up in the equation, they were her pride and joys after all. “I can’t just leave them…”

 

“Then I’ll make a quick run to the Hokage’s office, let him know I’m leaving on a mission to escort you to your estate out of town for a family meeting. He’ll come home and then we can leave.” It didn’t matter at this point if the lie would make sense or not, he wanted more of her body and knew the kids would be returning any minute now.

 

Sighing to herself as she crawled her way over to Konohamaru, the woman grabbed his scarf and pulled him down to the bed, capturing his lips in a passionate and loving kiss. “Konohamaru… I’m still a mother. I’ll be glad to go another round with you, but I can’t just leave my kids like this…” Her tone was soft and genuine, like she meant every word that came from her mouth, smiling as she looked into his eyes. “So, please… Why don’t we just call it a night for this time and have some more fun in a few days? I want to have your dick inside of me again, after all.~”

 

The sensei’s features softened as he listened to the mother, realizing he definitely wouldn’t be able to pull her from her children just for more sex. Nodding as he sat on the bed and held the woman close to him, he planted another kiss on her lips before leaning over her and laying her on her back, just to break the kiss and wrap his lips around her nipples. Of course, he knew he couldn’t stay and suck on these perfect breasts forever, but he was happy to take a few minutes and simply enjoy the taste and feel of her erect nipples on his tongue. After a few moments of listening to her whines and soft moans, the blue-eyed teacher pulled away and planted a kiss on her lips. “Alright, Hinata. I’ll come back in a few days or the next time Boruto causes trouble for me.” As he held the woman close, he couldn’t help but smile as he felt her nod against his shoulder.

 

“Remember, Konohamaru, our little secret.~” The purple-haired woman smiled as she knew that the cum stains on her sheets and her body wouldn’t go away overnight and neither would the smell, but she could easily lie to her family about her just having some alone time while she had the chance, hoping her kids wouldn’t know what she had meant just yet. As she watched him leave through the front door, the mother headed into the bathroom and washed her face off, getting dressed again before anyone came home, Boruto being the first through her front door with a note in his hand. “What’s that?”

 

“Konohamaru Sensei wants to speak with you and dad at the earliest possible time. Something about me acting up again, I stopped paying attention after a bit.” The boy handed his mother the note and headed up to his room, leaving her to read the details of it.

 

[I wish I could be writing you under better circumstances. It seems Boruto refuses to accept that he is unable to take on the more daunting roles of being a ninja. I know that with Naruto being the Hokage, availability may be tough to manage, but I’d like to meet with both parents when able. Hopefully we can talk something out that would lead to him understanding just why he can’t do such things that are limited to Jonins.]

 

As she read the note, the checked to see when it was written and gasped to see that it had been marked for a week ago. She could already feel the anger boiling inside of her, but Hinata knew she had to control herself or else it’d end up like when Hanabi knocked out her father over her teddy bear. “I guess the apologies will never end, Konohamaru…” Not like she was complaining, though. In fact, the mother of two was looking forward to being stuffed full of cock again. Maybe she could get him to use his jutsu and double fuck her, possibly even knocking her up again. Though, the more she thought about the possibilities, the more she found herself drooling and leaning against the wall, already craving the teacher’s cock inside of her. “Maybe I’ll stop by to see him tomorrow and apologize for Boruto’s mistakes.~”


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping into the empty academy room, Hinata couldn’t possibly hide the smile that was on her face as she listened to the sound of her heels on the floor and the look of joy that was present on Konohamaru’s face. It had only been two weeks since their first sexual adventure together, but the wife and mother was more than willing to do things like this for him now, even going as far as to dress as a school teacher and wear fake glasses to make it look more authentic. However, before she could even get a word out about thinking she looked ridiculous, the purple-haired woman was quick to gasp as she watched him stand up and let his cock hang out into the room for her to see. “Already, Konohamaru? I just got into the room.~” The white-eyed ‘teacher’ giggled as she watched her man slink back into his seat.   
  
Of course, she was more than happy with seeing his cock already hard and ready for her to do what she wanted with, but there was very little fun in that for her. At least, other than being able to dress up like she wanted and please her lover when she wanted. Biting her lip and sitting on the desk at the front of the room, Hinata was quick to cross her stocking-covered legs, purposefully giving the blue-eyed male a quick flash of her pantie-less crotch under her skirt. “You know… When you asked me to do this for you… I didn’t know how to respond at first. I thought you were joking!~” Once again, she let out a soft laugh as she took the glasses off her face, uncrossing and recrossing her legs in the other direction to give him another flash. “But you’re going to stay there until I tell you otherwise, understand?”   
  
Konohamaru was quick to nod and smile, enjoying the show already as his secret girlfriend teased him. “Well, who else to do something like this with other than someone I know will enjoy it as much as I will?~” The actual teacher took his scarf off from around his neck and laid it on top of the desk he was sitting at, taking in every detail he could of her fabulous legs, biting his lip as he watched her swing her heel-clad foot around in the air. “Ever since I was younger, I’ve wanted to have sex with one of my sexy teachers, but now… Being able to do this with you… Let’s just say that it’s far better than my fantasies.~” Of course, as he earned the laugh that time, he could feel his cock throb with need. But he was going to be patient, just like she had wanted.

 

After all, she didn’t have to agree to this, even though he only asked her because his team was out on a mission with another sensei. He had kept it a secret that this was the same room that Naruto had met Kakashi and Konohamaru first met his designated team, loving that fact that both of the males Hinata loved other than him had been in this room for an important moment in their life. “And… I did promise you a good time today for agreeing to this. I plan to keep my word.~” The sensei smiled to himself as he watched her slide off of the table, heels clicking on the floor as she approached him. “Something wrong, Professor?~”   
  
“Not as far as I can tell, Konohamaru. As long as you keep your word and make me scream like the slutty teacher I’m dressed as, you’ll be able to do this with me as many times as you want.” The woman bent down just enough to lean over the desk, flaunting the cleavage the ‘accidentally’ popped out from her shirt. “That is, if you can keep me to yourself for long enough.~” Not caring about the gasp that left his lips, the white-eyed woman planted a kiss onto his cheek, shimmying her breasts in his face for just a second before turning around and making her way back to the desk in the front of the room. “No need to worry, though. I do know a way for you to keep me to yourself. Just make sure I love what you’re going to do to me. Play rough with me, break me, knock me up if I ask, just make me love it.” Biting her lip, Hinata started to undress herself, taking off her white top and tossing it across the room before putting her arms behind her back and slowly unclasping her dark blue bra. The mother took her time in letting it fall to the floor, purposefully letting the straps fall to her sides while holding the cups to her breast. It didn’t matter that they had done things before and that he had already shown to love her large breasts, the fun was in the teasing, making him crave her more and more by the second before even starting to have fun.

 

And she got just what she wanted as he stood from his desk, cock throbbing and even dripping a bit of pre-cum just from watching her show, not worrying about cleaning the fluid off the desk later. For now, all he wanted was to feel her breasts and mouth around his cock again. “Hinata…” His voice was somber, loving, and a bit needy as he spoke to her, member twitching with each rapid beat of his heart. “Are you going to make your favorite student beg?” Konohamaru would’ve gasped if he hadn’t expected her to nod to his question and actually want him to beg for her. Luckily, with a smile on his face, the teacher did just what she wanted, slowly walking towards her and looking into her eyes. “Please don’t make me wait forever, Hinata. You know you want it just as badly as I do. And I don’t think I could live without doing stuff like this with you anymore.~”

 

Rolling her eyes, Hinata shook her head before patting the desk that was now behind her, smile on her face as she watched her lover do just what she had hoped for. “Get on the desk, Konohamaru. I’ll give you what you need and ‘teach’ you to give it right back.~” The purple-haired woman giggled as he got on the desk and spread his legs, letting his cock stand free and at attention for her to do what she wanted with. Of course she had to start off by bending over and placing dozens of gentle kisses along the shaft, leaving lipstick marks as she did so. “I’ve almost forgotten how good you taste, dear.~” The white-eyed woman was quick to smile and lick along the down along the underside before taking his heavy balls into her mouth, suckling them and swirling her tongue around them to bring him pleasure before getting started with the main event, enjoying her teasing as more pre-cum leaked from his tip. “So full and heavy.~”

 

But that didn’t stop her from squatting down in her heels and getting her breasts at the perfect height to wrap around his cock, grabbing the base of his throbbing erection and running it along her ample mounds. She bit her lip to hold back the moan that wanted to escape each time the rigid shaft grazed along one of her nipples, loving the feeling more than she expected she would while just teasing the man before her. It didn’t help that she was starting to love the way he writhed under her touch and smiled down to her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him, actually finding her heart skipping a beat as she saw that smirk on his face for just a moment. However, she was quick to silently retort by taking the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and drooling so she could lube his entire member without giving him enough pleasure to let him over the edge of his orgasm.

 

Running his hands through her dark hair, smiling like he was in love as she had her lips around his cock, the teacher was more than happy to let her do what she pleased, knowing he’d be more than able to fuck her into a mess before they were done here today. But for now, he was willing to wait on feeling those warm, soft, pillowy breasts wrap around his cock, even if only for a few minutes as she tried to tease him. “I’ve almost forgotten how amazing your mouth feels around my cock. Maybe you should remind me?~” He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he watched her sink down his cock, dragging her tongue along every inch on her way down before reaching the base and humming to herself while she was at the bottom. The blue-eyed man tilted his head back, wanting to just ease into the pleasure and cumming down her throat while he had the chance.

 

Unfortunately, the moment he felt his orgasm approaching was the same moment Hinata pulled her lips from around his cock, smiling to herself as she did so. “Not gonna let me cum that easy?” He asked with a smile, biting his lower lip to hide the fact that he desperately felt the need to cum and fill her with his seed once again. As he sat back on the desk, Konohamaru watched the mother play with her breasts, squeezing and milking them as if she was going to lactate right then and there, smiling all the same. The two kept their eye contact going as she took her time wrapping her breasts around his cock, finally giving him what he wanted before very slowly running her soft mounds along the entirety of his shaft, causing him to moan out for her once again.

 

Hinata smiled and watched his face contort in pleasure to her doing, loving the sight and feeling of his cock throbbing between her breasts. Just like she wanted, every time the head of his cock peeked out from the top of her cleavage, she was quick and eager to plant a kiss on the tip before swirling her tongue around it and recoating it in her saliva. “Someone feel absolutely ready to burst.~ Such a horny man!~” The mother giggled to herself before she started moving her breasts even faster along his member, making sure to let his cock poke out for even longer each time she reached the bottom, happily repeating the process over and over and engraving the taste of his cock to her tongue once again.

 

One of the times her massive mounds reached the bottom of his shaft, she felt his hand on the back of her head, holding her down in place around her cock to continually suck on it without moving anymore. Not that she was complaining, having already loved the taste and the way she knew his cock had to be massive to be able to fit more than an inch or two out of her cleavage with her breasts down at his base. Hinata even loved the way she was able to sloppily drool along his member and lube more of it before sucking on the head and bringing him to the brink of his orgasm. “Go ahead, Konohamaru!~ Go ahead and cum just like last time!~”   
  
Groaning in bliss as he was finally given permission to let two weeks of pent up cum out, the sensei was quick to buck his hips against her face and cum into her mouth, flooding it. Even as he continued to cum, he pulled her head off the tip of his cock in order to coat her face in a few ropes of his cum and even get some on her massive tits, not that it’d be there forever with what he wanted to do to her. But he was happy to just lean back on the desk the best he could without falling off as the pleasurable high started to take over for him. As his cock stayed hard and he felt her pepper it with multiple kisses yet again, a smile came to his lips as he listened to her gulp down every drop of cum before opening her mouth and showing him that it was, in fact, empty. “Loved every drop, didn’t you?~” Seeing her smile back to him, he knew it was his turn to treat her, hopping down off the desk and shoving her against it, chuckling as her stomach roughly hit the table but didn’t bruise her or anything.

 

“Ko-Konohamaru?!” She sharply inhaled as she felt him slap her ass almost as hard as he could, leaving a clear handprint before his tongue met her needy slit. It was only a few quick licks at first, but a moan left her all the same. “What are you doing?~” She did her best to look back, but was a bit disappointed when she came across nothing but the top of his head and his fingers squeezing her plump ass, actually letting out another moan just from the squeeze while his tongue traced her folds. “Don’t tell me you… Wanna just tease me….” Of course, she didn’t care if he was doing it just to tease her or to get bring her pleasure just like she did for him, she loved every second of it while his tongue lapped up every inch of her entrance, even tracing around her clit for added effect. The mother didn’t care to hide her moans as she gently rocked her hips up and down against his face, letting out a near scream of pleasure as he spanked her another time. “Konohamaru!~”

 

Something sparked inside of her when she realized that he intended to be rough with her after giving her the gentle affection she wanted. He wasn’t exactly rough the last time they did things, but knowing that he was actually going to try sparked more lust in her core, causing her pussy to quiver against his tongue as she felt it slip inside of her. “Oh, that’s the spot, big boy…” Her tone took an instant shift, becoming sultry and seductive as she felt him actually trying to please her while sitting down under her like he was. Every time his tongue pressed against one of the more sensitive spots inside of her, she was quick to roll her hips against his face again, wanting to draw more pleasure from it while he was willing to be done there.

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t last more than a minute or two before he stood back up to his feet and rested his cock on her asshole, gently grinding it between her cheeks as he pushed them around his member. “I had a feeling you’d love that.~” Biting his lip, he kept up the teasing, making sure to drag her entire shaft along her puckered hole before pulling back and grinding it against her needy cunt, tangling one of his hands into her hair. “Beg for it and I’ll fill you just like you want!” 

 

Shaking her hips just a bit to try and entice the boy even more, drawing him closer to his orgasm as the seconds passed, a smile formed on Hinata’s face as she looked back into his blue eyes. “Please, Konohamaru! Fill my needy pussy with your fat cock!~” A loud and loving gasp left her lips as she felt him do just what she wanted, pulling back and thrusting his hips forwards, driving his thick cock into her greedy cunt in one push. Her smile faded as she bit her lower lips to hold back a moan of pure bliss once she felt him start rocking his hips, loving the way his shaft still managed to stretch her out while making her inner walls greedily cling to his length. Starting to not care that she was married again, the purple-haired woman was quick to buck her hips backwards into his whenever she got the chance, even if that chance was rare with how fast and rough his started with his thrusts. It didn’t help that his hand suddenly found itself wrapped in her dark locks before yanking her head back and forcing her to let out every noise she wanted to keep quiet.

 

The blue-eyed teacher was more than pleased as his lover’s moans filled the room, feeling her body writhe under his as he moved his hips much faster and rougher than the first time they had sex, loving the sound of their skin slapping together as bruises started to quickly and easily form on her rear end. Holding tight to her soft asscheek, Konohamaru was quick to pull his hand back and swat at her ass, making it sting to his touch and jiggle even more before thrusting at the same speed as when he started. The boy loved the way her body reacted to him, as if silently calling for more of him with each motion of his hips that he made, smiling as he realized the desk under her was starting to shake and rock with his thrusts. “Seems like someone wanted me more than she wants to admit!~”   
  
“Coming…. Coming from the one who wants… to cum inside of me…. More with each passing second!~” The mother had to tease through her moans, physically unable to stop herself as she felt her breasts swing and scrape against the top of the desk, actually starting to enjoy the stinging sensation that she felt when their hips met. Even as she looked back to him with a look of desire and lust filling her white eyes, she could tell that he loved this just as much as she did, uncaring about the fact that her husband or son could walk into the building and hear her moans that echoed in the room at any moment. “Such a whiney boy, aren’t you, Konohamaru?~” Giggling quietly before letting out a sharp gasp and tightly shutting her eyes as she felt another sting on her supple ass, Hinata looked back to see what had caused that feeling, eyes going wide as she saw his nails digging into her skin without actually making her bleed.

 

“I’m not going to leave marks that can easily be seen.” He reassured her, biting his lip before slapping her ass again, watching it jiggle and glow a bright shade of red for a moment before going back to it’s pale white. Even he had to admit that watching her body was enough to get him off, but he was going to hold back as he started to throb inside of her, knowing that his orgasm was approaching faster than he wanted due to being sensitive from the blowjob earlier. “Well, I might end up knocking you up, but that’s not the point.~” Chuckling to himself, Konohamaru moved his hand from her ass and leaned over her, putting even more force in his thrusts as his body pushed her into the table. He was quick to wrap his hand around her throat and start choking her, of course making sure to pay extra attention if she started to react negatively to it.

 

Though, as time passed and the older woman continued letting out ragged moan after ragged moan, something told him that he wouldn’t have to worry about that. Maybe it was the way her inner walls clung to his member like a vice once he had cut her airflow, he wasn’t sure, but he knew he wasn’t going to let go until she needed to breathe. However, both of them being ninjas that were raised in Konoha, that wouldn’t be for awhile, even if she was starting to black out. His grip only managed to get tighter around her as the teacher felt his cheating lover tighten around his member and bring him more pleasure. While he indeed wanted to bring Hinata pleasure, Konohamaru was more concerned about his own at the moment, and wanting to make sure he didn’t cum until she had, or at the very least with her.

 

Luckily for them both, Hinata was nearing her limits, of both her breath and holding back on her orgasm. As the pleasure got too intense for her to handle properly and her eyes simply watered while the desk rocked underneath her, the purple-haired woman was eager to smile and close her eyes before her orgasm crashed through her, making her body shiver and quake with each second. The mother loved having this big cock inside of her and she was happily showing it as her pussy quivered and spasmed around his cock, coating it in her juices while his thrusting only prolonged the experience again for her. “Cum…. Cum inside me…” She begged breathlessly, having to close her eyes to focus on not blacking out from his grip.

 

She was quick to get what she wanted, however, as Konohamaru groaned and gave a few more powerful thrusts against her body. The desk under them continued to shake and rattle as he dumped his hot load inside of her, thick, fertile ropes of cum flooding her womb and painting the inside of her pussy white. Luckily for them both, there was two weeks of backed up cum stored in his heavy balls and he had planned to dump every drop he could manage inside of her body, continually cumming and thrusting inside of her for a good few moments before slowing down. “You’re pussy is…. Always too… amazing.~” Leaning down and gently nibbling on her ear, the blue-eyed teacher was content with just laying on top of her for a moment and letting his cum settle before starting anything else.

 

Unfortunately, she wasn’t wanting that, the mother being quick to push them both off of the desk and towards the rows for the students. The woman smiled to herself as she felt her lover’s cock slip out of her body, leaving her empty and dripping a bit of cum onto the floor. “You know…. Konohamaru, why do you want me of all people? I don’t regret what we do, but I’m curious. You could have any single woman in the Leaf Village, or maybe even the entire world…. Why settle for me…?” The woman’s shy nature started to resurface as she sat beside the one she been cheating with, a light sigh leaving her lips.

 

“Hinata, trust me when I say that it’s far from ‘settling’ when I pick you to be with. You’re fun, beautiful, driven, sexual, and just perfect. I don’t need to use my family name to get a date with you, and we’ve always gotten along well, even since we were kids. I mean, things just sortof…. Happened between us, but I’m happy with how things are and wish it could even advanced from where we are somehow.” The teacher shrugged as he looked away from the purple-haired woman. “I know it can’t, but dreams will be dreams, after all.~” A smile crept to his lips as he looked back to her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. “Who knows the reason why I picked you and not… Ino or someone. But I’m more than happy with my choice.”   
  
Of course, while his words were all over the place with how he felt, Hinata knew they were coming from his heart and were genuine with how his heart felt for her. Grabbing his cheeks, she smiled and planted a loving and passionate kiss onto his lips, letting it linger and show just how happy he had made her with what he said. She’d have to return the genuine affection to him one day… if he earned it from a married woman. “Thank you for that… Maybe I’ll let you fill this slutty ‘teacher’s’ ass up next.~” -- With a smile on her face, the older pushed her lover on top of the students’ desks, forcing him onto his back and straddling his lap, quick and eager to grind her plump ass against his cock in an attempt to tease him just a bit more. However, as she felt his hands on her hips, she decided to just go for broke and drop herself down onto his cock, screaming out in pure bliss as she dropped to his base.

 

Groaning as he felt her get to the base of his cock, Konohamaru was quick to thrust upward into her, forcing her ass off his body just to let gravity take over and force her back down again. “Come here.~” Putting hand in her hair and pulling her into a heated kiss, the blue-eyed teacher started thrusting into her just as quickly and harshly as he did a moment ago, already loving how her barely lubed asshole clung to his cock for dear life. Moans slipped between the two pairs of lips as they parted just enough for their tongues to meet and play, bodies mingling together as Hinata spread her legs just enough across his waist to really feel his cock hit deeper into her.

 

With every pump of his hips, the mother of two let out another cry of pleasure, filling the room once again with more and more noises as she rested her head beside his own, nibbling on his ear as gently as she could. It didn’t matter how hard his hips were smacking against her own, or the fact that his cock felt even bigger and longer inside of her in this position than it did when they were fucking against the able, the main thing that mattered to her was the orgasm rapidly approaching just from having her ass played with. At this point, Hinata had realized she was fully able of experience an anal-only orgasm from the cock that pounded into her like all life depended on it. It might as well have for her at this point, craving it more and more by the second as he continued to fuck her just so perfectly.

 

Reaching behind her just enough, Konohamaru started clawing his nails down the purple-haired woman’s back, loving the way she arched perfectly into his touch to cause herself even more painfully pleasurable moments than before. The teacher even went as far as to sink his teeth into her neck enough to leave a few hickey in open view, knowing she had long enough hair to cover them if she truly wanted, but more than happy to mark her as his own in the process of their passion. The boy knew just how sensitive he was from his previous orgasms, knowing he wouldn’t last more than another minute or two with how tightly the gorgeous mother’s ass was clenching around his shaft. “Hinata! I’m getting close!~”   
  
“It’s okay, Konohamaru! Let it out whenever you want! Fill my slutty ass so much that I won’t be able to go home without someone noticing!~ I want it! I want you to mark me as yours!~” Every word that came from her mouth was truer than the last as she captured his lips in a kiss, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm rushing through her as she continued to bounce slightly and feel him thrusting into her. She knew he’d be able to keep fucking her as he came and that was more than perfect for her, actually wanting to feel him push her over the edge with no more than a few kisses and her ass, showing how much she loved this.

 

Throwing his head back in bliss, Konohamaru slowed his pace and forced out a few more powerful thrusts, burying his cock as deep into her ass as he could manage before dumping his hot load into her. Thick, gooey streams of cum left his shaft as he went over the edge, happily moaning into the room and filling his lover with the last bits of his stored cum. The teacher was happy to empty his balls into the gorgeous woman on top of him, tangling his hand into her hair and capturing her lips into a passionate kiss yet again.

 

Feeling her ass be filled with her lover’s hot cum, Hinata wasn’t far behind, rolling her hips with his thrusts and even bouncing on her man’s cock as he was cumming inside of her. Everything was too much and too perfect for her to not love, digging her nails into his chest and cumming on top of him. The woman threw her head back as she squirted her juices onto his torso, whining hotly as she finally felt the last bits of his cum sticking to her inner walls. “Oh fuck…. We….” Before she could even finish forming the thought in her mind, the purple-haired woman forced herself off of Konohamaru with a smile, sitting on the table and letting the cum drip from her and onto the top of the desk. “We’ll…. Have to do…. Another public place… Soon…” Smiling softly as she flopped onto her back, she was too lost in her orgasmic daze to feel his lips meet hers before he started getting dressed. Not that she cared too much, happily relishing in the warmth of the cum that was still inside of her, thinking she might actually get pregnant with a third child.   
  
Konohamaru didn’t originally want to leave her alone in the room, her having been reluctant in agreeing to come do this in the first place, but he couldn’t leave his team waiting on him forever. “Sorry, Hinata… I’ll make sure no one comes to this room before you get the chance to leave. I’ll even keep Boruto busy while you rest.” Forcing a smile to his lips, the teacher ran a hand through those dark locks before stealing another kiss from Hinata’s lips before stepping out of the room and heading off to do what he needed. 


End file.
